


New Year

by Stoptheraine



Series: Mark & Mina [4]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Engagement, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Keumi, Light Angst, Markmina, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Jung Chaeyeon, Mentioned Kim Sejeong, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, New Year's Eve, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: There was a thing that people used to say, Whoever, the person you're spending New Year's Eve with, you'll be spending you're whole year with them. Mark didn't believe in it until he finds a chance to.orA fic wherein Mark and Mina thought they'd spend one New Years alone and where they spent it together.
Relationships: Kang Mina & Mark Lee (NCT), Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: Mark & Mina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655629
Kudos: 3





	1. The year they thought they'll spend it alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! The first two chapters of this are also posted in my other work (Mark | Mina [One Shots]). The only difference would probably be one, A new chapter, a sequel if you may, and some minor edits on the first two chapters. I just really wanted to separate it from the others without deleting it there. This is also posted in Wattpad (Mark | Mina [One Shots]), I didn't separate it there though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do. Thank you!!!

It was December 31, and Mina is spending her time at work rather than enjoying the holidays.

_ Why? _

That's the question she hears a lot these days, every friend she meets, even her parents, asking her why Mina chose to burden herself when she can have fun. Mina could only laugh,  ** "Crazy right,"  ** she replies.

But Mina is still here, in front of her laptop, working on documents her boss needs by the end of the holidays.

Is it too strange to say that she doesn't regret it at all? She decided that New Year is not for her to celebrate, especially if the next year will be the same agonizing pattern she lives. Instead of just sulking in her apartment that was devoid of life, she decided to spent her new years here, at her desk, trying to ease the workload she has.

The office was dark. Only the lights near her desk and the lights that lead to the bathroom and exit are open. The office was big and scary when alone. That's why she's thankful she isn't.

Mark, her colleague and senior of 1 year, was also there. Working on documents needed after the holidays. She doesn't know why he's here, nor does she ask. He looks like he prefers to be alone, and she doesn't want to talk to someone today. Her only goal is to distract herself from her lonely life. But that doesn't mean she's not curious. Oh, she is.

Mark is the most hardworking employee she had encountered, earning himself a name even though he's only been working here for 3 years. They are at the same age, but he started their earlier, making him her senior, but she never did call him  _ sunbae _ due to Mark's request to just drop the honorifics, and he looks cute too. Okay, maybe she kinda likes him. That's why she wonders why he doesn't have someone to spend the holidays with.

It was 11:30 pm, 30 minutes until the countdown to the new year. Mina was still engrossed in reading her documents that she doesn't notice how time passed. She was not planning to leave this place early. Mina planned on leaving her office after the countdown. When the celebration already died down, not wanting the loud sound of fireworks and other noisemakers they use, ruin her sleep, which she's thankful she could extend until the next day.

She put down the papers she's holding and stretched her arms before deciding to go to the building's rooftop garden. She didn't want to celebrate the new years, but she has always loved the fireworks and how they light up the sky, well it's only for 5 minutes, she needed to take a break. She opened the door leading the garden and was greeted by a gush of cold air that made her shiver. 

_ I should've brought my coat _ , Mina thought. 

She leaned by the railing that overlooks one of the busiest streets in the city. There's a lot of people, more than what she usually sees every day. There are groups of friends, walking together, probably going to the nearest bar or karaoke to celebrate the new year.

There are also families walking together, finding a great spot to watch the fireworks display. She let out a small smile, she misses when her family spends new years together, but right now, they can't. She's in the city working for them while they're in the countryside. She misses  _ Jeju _ a lot, but she won't come back there until she proves to her parents that she has a great life here.

She laughs.  _ Will that ever happen? _

As she was deep in thought, she didn't notice nor hears Mark come in. She only turned when she felt a presence beside her.

** "Here." ** Mark was beside her holding two glasses of wine.

Mina took the glass of wine from his hands,  ** "Thanks." **

** "Where did you get this?" ** She asked, not quite sure how did he get a bottle of wine.

** "Someone gifted me this one over the holidays and decided to keep it here. Good thing I did." **

She chuckled and nodded,  ** "What are you doing here, anyway?" **

** "I could ask the same thing." **

Mina rolled her eyes,  ** "touché, but I asked first." **

He chuckled,  ** " Well, believe it or not, I'm alone, my parents are in Canada, I'm here, I have no one to spend it with. So I thought, why not get some work done then." **

Mina nodded, looking down on the increasing crowd waiting for the countdown before the new year.

** "You?" **

** "The same reason." **

** "Huh, I guess we're all lonely. I thought I'm the only one." **

Mina gave a sad smile. Silence engulfed them not until Mina spoke up.

** "Sometimes, I think that being happy and being with someone is only for the rich."  ** Mark didn't say anything, so she carried on.

" ** You can't really be happy nor be able to be with someone unless you have enough money for your own. It's like happiness is a choice, but I don't have that choice since being able to choose is for the rich." **

** "That's sad."  ** Mark frowned. He never thought about it that way.

** " Do you know that saying?" ** Mark asked, remembering something her mother said years ago.

** "What saying?" **

Mark was about to answer when the crowd started to countdown, starting from 10. They started counting down together, and when it finally reached 1, the whole sky was lit up with fireworks. There were fireworks everywhere, and it was so loud that Mina can't hear her laugh of cheer.

They clanked their glasses together, ** "Happy New Year, Mina!" **

** "Happy New year Mark." **

The both of them stood together side by side, admiring the view. Mina remembered what Mark was about to say earlier and asked him about it again.

** "Well, you know, they say that the person you spend your new years with will be the person you're spending the whole year with..." **

Mina recognize it, she knew she hears it somewhere before, but she never believed it.

** "What are you saying?" ** She asked.

** "I'm only saying since we're together right now, I got a feeling we won't be lonely for the rest of the year. You and I spent the new years alone before, and now we're here, maybe something will change..." **

Mina was shocked, his words still won't digest into her, she fell into silence trying to understand.

** "If you're done with work, just tell me, I'll bring you home." ** He said about to leave, but not before planting a kiss on her cheeks.

** "Happy New Year again Mina, I'll wait for you downstairs." ** Then he left her there, blushing.

\- end -


	2. Their 5th Year together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there was a reason to believe in that saying.

** 3rd POV **

It is December 31st, A few hours until new year's Eve, and Mina is walking towards her office alone. 5 years past and here she is again, taking the same path that she memorizes like the back of her palm.

It's a good thing she's been promoted to a higher position, giving her the luxury to take a holiday today. Yeah, that's why she was walking towards her office again. Her boyfriend of 4 years, Mark, asked to meet her there instead of picking her up from her house. She wasn't complaining, though.

She sat on the bench, scrolling through her phone. When a car honked in front of her making her jump.

** "I hate you, you know that?"  ** Mina said as she goes inside Mark's car.

** "I love you too, Love," ** He chuckled as he helps her fasten her seatbelt.

Mina's heart started to beat faster, which was a daily occurrence for her during these past few years with him, but somehow it always felt like it was the first time.

** "It's a good thing the car got fixed today, or else we couldn't go today,"  ** Mark said in relief. Mina nodded in agreement.

The car they're using right now is Mark's first car. They bought it together after two years of being together and saving up. It wasn't an easy decision for Mark but through the constant reassurance and convincing from his parents, he gave in. 

** "Where are we going anyway?" ** Mina asked curiously. It's been a while since he took her on a surprise date, in new years most of all. They would usually hang out at each other's place and curl up together on their couch. Sometimes drinking wine or some hot choco.

** "You'll see." **

Their drive took a while, but Mina doesn't seem to mind the time because the two of them are busy chatting. Mina felt Mark's hands take her own, one holding her hand while the other on the steering wheel.

When they encountered a red sign, Mark observed Mina's hands thoughtfully. She could see that he was in deep thought.

** "Is there something wrong with my hand?"  ** Mina started to feel conscious __

_ Was something there? _ she thought.

Mark cleared his throat and started driving again,  ** "No, I just like holding them."  ** Mina blushed at his words. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination.

** "Are we going to wait for the countdown here?" ** Mina asked.

** "Nope, I have somewhere else in mind." **

They started walking through the Jardin d'amour with their hands entwined. Strolling through the garden, which's been a massive part of their relationship, is the best thing they've ever done. 

As they walk around with their hands swaying, Mina roamed her eyes around the park and spotted a decorated place nearby.

** "Let's take a look there." **

They both headed towards the event's place that was decorated with pink and blue flowers. Chairs lined up the sides and in the middle was a stand. It looks perfect for a wedding.

Mina smiled. She always wanted a wedding like this, it was one of her dreams. To get married and to finally be happy with the love of her life. She turned to look at Mark and thought that maybe someday she could finally achieve her dreams.

** "Would you like something like this?"  ** Mark asked.

Mina was confused,  ** "like what?" **

** "Like this set-up, you know when you get married." **

** "I do, but it still depends." **

** "Depends on what?" **

Mina smiled,  ** "It depends on who I am getting married to if it's you or not. I think I'll like it better with you. " **

** "You're cheesy sometimes, do you know that?" ** Mark said teasingly as he hides his blush with his chuckles.

** "Hmmm, you like it anyway, ** " Mina said, continuing their stroll around the garden.

They both spent the night eating take out sandwiches and packed fruits while laying and cuddling beneath the stars. They were talking about anything they could until they went silent and just stared at the stars. They left the place an hour and a half before the countdown for Mark's other plan.

** "Let's go back to the office first. I left something there before." **

** "Oh, okay." **

Mina was surprised that Mark is returning to their office at this hour. He would usually just wait until the next day. Mina followed nonetheless. They arrived at the office 20 minutes before the countdown. Mark rushed to the office, leaving Mina in his car. Mina looked outside the window and saw many persons gathering along the big street, waiting for the countdown. 

She smiled.  _ This is how it was 5 years ago. _

** "Why is Mark taking so long?" ** Mina asked herself, glancing at her watch. It's been 5 minutes since they've arrived, and he is still not here. If Mark takes too long, she'll be having her countdown inside her car. Mina was about to call Mark when he called her first.

**_ "Hey, mina, come up here for a minute." _ **

** "Why? Aren't you done yet?"  ** She asked, concerned.

**_ "Almost, just come up here for a moment, please." _ ** Mina's eyes furrowed at Mark's tone. He sounds nervous and frantic.

_ What happened there _ , she thought.

**_ "Okay, wait for me," _ ** Mina said, ending the call.

Mina went out of the car and walked inside the building.

** "Happy New Year, Mina!" ** The guard greeted her when she came in.

** "Happy New Year!"  ** She greeted back.

** "Mark told you to go up?" **

** "He did." **

** "Well, enjoy, okay! Be happy!" ** Mina was confused. What is she going to enjoy upstairs?

Ignoring the statement, she said thanks and proceeded to the elevator pressing their floor.

When the elevator opened on their floor, she was surprised. All the lights are closed, except for the small led candles in front of her, forming a path.

She stepped out of the elevator and followed the candles. When she was in her 5th step, she saw a paper on the ground.

**_ "Go this way... - Mark," _ ** Mina readout. She was baffled now. 

** "What on earth is happening? What is Mark up to?"  ** She asked herself.

Just like the paper said, she followed the candles and went straight. As she followed the path, a flower bouquet wrapper was left there and a note.

She read,  **_ "Use this along the way, just continue to know what I mean." _ **

Mina was still confused about what's happening but followed nonetheless. Mark rarely does surprises, that she knows, but Mark always surprises her in many ways. After a few steps, she found out what the letter meant. In front of her, we're two small blue flowers and a note.

**_ "These are called salvia, it means that I'm always thinking of you. You're always on my mind 24/7. I don't know how I'm still able to function with just you in my mind, but I'm not complaining. I love that you're always in my mind." _ **

Mina laughed at Mark's letter, it's sweet, and it's him.

The next flower she received were pink carnations,  **_ "This flower symbolizes sweet and lovely, just like you."  _ **

Mina smiled,  _ just how much effort and time did Mark put in this. _

Mina continued her path and saw some red tulips, one of her favorites.

She read the note, **_ "I guess you already know what this means since it is your favorite. 3 tulips, just like the 3 words I always want to say. I love you." _ **

Mina passed more flowers on her way, such as the chrysanthemum, which means honesty. Mina knew what this means. She remembers their first big fight. It was painful, but when they talked it over, they both promised to be honest with each other, no matter what.

She also got some red roses, peonies, red camellia, and more. The end of the path leads to the balcony, where everything changed for both of them. She can't believe that after 5 years, they're at the same place they started. As she entered the balcony area, she saw Mark standing at the center of the candles formed like a heart.

** "Hi," ** she doesn't know, but that's the only word that came out of her mouth.

** "Hi." ** He replied.

** "What's all this?" ** Mina said as she pulls the bouquet, which she made closer to her chest.

** "Did you like the flowers?" ** He asked as he slowly gets closer to her.

** "I love them and their meaning, thank you." **

** "I'm glad. ** " Mark smiled.  ** "But I think it's still missing something?" **

Mina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, " ** Did I miss something there? Should I get it back?" **

Mark chuckled, ** "Nope, you didn't. The last one is here with me." ** He took out a small purple flower from his pocket and gave it to her.

_ The flower is pretty, _ Mina thought. She immediately found a place to put it and stuck it in the middle. Mark inwardly smiled when he saw that.

** "That's called a Myrtle. It means good luck and love in marriage." **

** "Marriage?" ** Mina's heart starts to pound hard. Mark slowly took her hands and laced them with his own.

** "I know this is sudden, but listen to me, okay? 5 years ago, we were standing here and taking a break from the hell that is our work, but even though the circumstances that brought us to that night were bad, I will never ever regret that. Because it gave me you." **

Mina was starting to get emotional. She could feel the tears forming inside her eyes and slowly understood what's gonna happen.

** "You changed my life, Mina. You were someone that I didn't expect would come and stay in my life, but you did, and that's why I'm so thankful for you. For the last 5 years we've spent together, it has always been full of love and happiness. You made me a better man than what I was before. Even if we argue, even if we fight, you made me stay, you make me realize that I don't need a lot of things to feel happy." **

As Mark talked, each word he said took her back to their journey together as a couple. Her tears started to fall, and she made no move to wipe them.

Mark continued, ** "Even if we're not the richest, I'll promise you I'll give you a good life. I'll always be with you each step of the way. I'll be your Best friend, your boyfriend, your mentor, your student, and if you let me, I'll be your husband a father to our future child." **

Mark kneeled down as the crowd outside the building started to countdown from ten. He pulled out a tiny black velvet box from his back pocket, and it opened to a simple but beautiful ring.

** "Kang Mina, would you give me the honor to be your husband?" **

_ 3... _

Mina was silently crying her heart out.

_ 2.... _

** "Yes! Yes, I would!" ** Mark smiled as the tears forming in his eyes flowed down his face. He jumped up and hugged her tightly.

_ 1..... _

Mina hugged him back, laughing with joy.

** "I love you, Kang Mina." ** He whispered as he cups her face between his hands.

** "I love you too, Mark Lee." **

And as the clock strikes 12, their love was sealed in a kiss that will last until forever.

Mark wasn't wrong when he thought 5 years ago that something would change and they won't be lonely for the rest of the year, but now, as they spent another new year together, they sealed their fate. They won't be lonely anymore for the rest of their lives as they got each other.

The end.


	3. The road to forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won't be alone anymore.
> 
> [My Everything - NCT U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtCtaw7T5S8)

**3RD POV**

Mina woke up to the sound of her alarm, groaning and stretching, not really wanting to get up. The realization hit her like a truck. It was today. Today's she's going to tie the knot with her best friend and boyfriend for 6 years. Today, she's going to get married to Mark.

She caught a glimpse of something shiny on her finger. She raised above to her eye level, a silver ring with a diamond sitting on top. The sun was shining from her window hits the diamond, making it shine brighter. She smiled giddily. Today, a wedding ring will join her engagement ring. Last night was the last time she would sleep alone because tomorrow she would wake up to Mark's gentle sleeping face. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on her door.

**"Hey..."**

**"Hi!"** She said to Mark, who was leaning on her doorframe.

**"You shouldn't be here, though,"** She added as an afterthought.

She really doesn't believe in superstition, but she would rather have her day at peace rather than hear her mom tell her again and again how unlucky it is.

**"Nah, It's alright. I got permission from your mom."** Mina blinked, clearly surprised. **"Huh, is that so? She keeps on telling me I can't see you yesterday."**

Mark moved across her room and went straight for her, engulfing her in his embrace. **"Why? You don't want to see me?"** He asked, chuckling at her pouting face.

**"Tsk, of course, I do,"** Mina said, hugging him back. Mark let out a huge sigh. They stayed in the embrace for a while, just feeling each other's warmth on such a cold day.

**"I still can't believe I'm going to get married to you today,"** Mina whispered, tightening her hold on Mark's torso.

**"Me too, love."** He said as he took her lips in a short but sweet kiss.

They separated, but before Mark could let go, Mina pulled him towards her for a more passionate kiss. Her hands found their way to his nape and stayed there. His hands found their way to her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Mark, who was feeling tensed earlier, felt his body relax. They kissed for a while until a knock on the door made them break away from each other.

**"Mina, let Mark go out already. We still have to prepare!"** Mina's mom shouted outside her door. They both chuckled as Mark let Mina go.

**"Well, your mom's calling. I'll see you later?"** Mark asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. _He's nervous._ Mina thought to herself.

**"Of course I'll see you,"** Mina said with a warm smile on her face trying to relieve him even just a bit of his anxiety.

Her actions and words made Mark feel safe, secure. He didn't say it nor try to show that he was nervous, but he knew Mina picked up on it. And that's why he'll always love her because he knows him more than everyone he knows.

Mark left her room and greeted her mom. **"Auntie!"** Mark gave her a short hug, which made the older woman laugh at him.

**"Is it still Auntie? I think you should call me mom now."**

Mark blushed at her words, **"Mina and I aren't married yet. I'll wait until later."**

**"Always the cheeky one..."** Mrs. Kang said, ruffling his hair. **"Take care of my daughter, alright?"**

**"Always, Auntie. I'll take always take care of her."**

**"Good, Now go prepare. You'll be late."**

Mark nodded like a little kid and said goodbye. He entered his car and drove to his rented hotel room near the venue.

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

Jardin d'Amour was filled with people today, dressed in either a Rose gold dress or a navy blue tuxedo and even a mix of both. Mark arrived at the venue, hands shaking as he saw the people who came. His family was already there, flying all the way from Canada because there is no way his mom would miss her baby's wedding day.

They already met earlier at the hotel. Mark's mom gushing about how her son has grown into a fine man. Now, He's marrying the love of his life. Mr. Lee has to drag his wife away before she could cry and sob. Mark laughed at the memory fondly. Mark went to his friends first, greeting them.

**"Mark! Congratulations!"** Taeyong, his college senior turned friend, gave him a bro hug. 

**"Thanks, _Hyung."_** Soon after, their friend group was there with him, teasing him about his soon to be married life, joking about their past selves and comparing it to themselves right now, where already half of them are married.

**"Mark-ssi, We have to get ready. Mina's car is arriving in 5 minutes."** Mark froze as if a bucket of cold water was poured down onto him. He's nervous again. Johnny, his best man, and his brother-from-another-mother came up to him and wrapped an arm on his shoulder.

**"Breathe, Mark. Breathe. She won't run away from you,"** Johnny said jokingly. Mark chuckled. He doesn't even know why he keeps on thinking that Mina will run away. He trusts her more than anyone. Mark shook his head and lined up at the very front of the entourage.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mina was staring at the vanity in front of her. Her hair and make-up were already done and finished. She looks beautiful.

**"Mina?"** Her mom called her from her door, a small smile on her face.

**"Mom!"**

**"Chaeyeon is here too,"** As soon as her mother said that, a second figure entered the room with a bright smile on her face.

**" _Unnie!_ " **Chaeyeon fastly crossed the room to hug mina, carefully trying to avoid the hair.

**"Congratulations! You're finally getting married today!"** Chaeyeon was like a sister to mina. Knowing her for almost all her life, there was no doubt she was her maid of honor.

The two girls chatted, Mrs.Kang joining them in some of their conversations while helping Mina put on her wedding gown.

**"You look beautiful!"** Chaeyeon gushed, taking out her phone to capture the bride in her white, long-sleeved, v-necked wedding gown, the skirt trailing behind her. It was perfect, and it fits her well.

Mina's mom was out of words. Her baby looks divine. She felt like Mina's childhood events until her adulthood flashed right before her eyes, leaving her in tears. Mina's father, who was finished with his preparations, opened the door to Mina's room only to see his wife in tears and his baby girl in the most beautiful white dress he's seen ever since his own wedding. He took his place beside his wife, automatically putting his arms around her waist, years of intimacy evident on how they gravitated to each other.

Mina smiled at her parents. Since she was a child, she yearned for a love that is like her parents. They weren't perfect, no one is, but they understood each other on a level only they could, and Mina wanted someone who would understand her well. Thank goodness she has Mark. The only person she knows that could appreciate her deeper than herself. Her parents make their way to her, pulling her to their embrace.

**"My daughter, you look amazing!"** Her dad said, twirling her around like a child where she would dress up as a princess and show off to her dad.

**"I can't believe my daughter is getting married!"** Her mom finally said after calming herself through her tears.

**"Mom..."** Mina held back her tears, trying not to ruin the make-up her Sejeong _unnie_ worked hard for.

Mrs.Kang took Mina's hand in her own. **"I'm so proud of you, Mina,"** Tears fell from Mina's face when she heard those words from her mom.

Mina remembers those times she can't go home because of work, remembers those times she spent crying on the phone with her mom on the other line, talking about how everything is hard, and she can't take it anymore. They went through so much. She went through so much, and she's glad she has both of her parents were there with her.

Their event organizer's voice rang through the room, telling everyone to prepare as they were already expected to go to the venue. The three of them shared small smiles, knowing what will happen next.

**"Mina, be happy, okay? It will not be a perfect journey. There are a lot of bumps along the way, but you got each other. That's what matters the most. Don't let anyone say otherwise."** Mina smiled and nodded, wiping the tears that are escaping from her eyes.

**"Let's go. We don't want to keep your groom waiting."** Her dad said, making Mina giggle. Together, they went outside the room to head to the bridal car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The procession is officially starting as they heard the bridal car park in front of the entrance. Mark wants to look back but can't as they were too many people blocking and because he was upfront, preparing to walk the aisle, his parents by his side. The officiant was already at the front, the official photographer, who is one of Johnny's co-worker, Sehun, was in front as well.

The choir was at the side preparing for the wedding march. They were lead by Taeil, another one of Mark's friends. He wasn't supposed to be the singer, but the older convinced Mark, saying it was his present for him.

The coordinator sends the go signal. There he goes, walking the aisle with his arms around both of his parents. Mark's heart was beating erratically while walking. Once they arrived at the front, his father gave him a pat on the back. His mother gives him a kiss on his cheek as a sign of good luck.

Mark stood in front with a big smile. Seeing the entire entourage makes it feel even more real. One by one, they entered, gracing the aisle and taking their seats on either side. The last one to join is Mina's maid of honor before the door closed again.

The music changed to _My Everything_. Mark smiled widely. He remembers clearly when Mina excitedly told him that she wanted that song for her wedding someday. Today, that song is playing while she's walking on the aisle towards him. His attention went back to the closed doors. Finally, they started opening.

His heart was beating quickly again. In a few seconds, He'll be able to see his bride. The doors opened widely, and he swore his jaw must've dropped. Mina is beautiful that he knew, but right now, wearing her wedding gown, slowly walking towards him, She's magnificent, ethereal even.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina can see the event's place from the car. In just a few minutes, they'll arrive at the venue. Her pulse quickened. In a few minutes, she'll be able to see the love of her life. Chaeyeon grabbed her hand and squeezed it, effectively calming her.

She saw the guests lining up for the processional. She can see her best friends, who she made as her bridesmaids, Mark's friends, who are his groomsmen, and other family members present for their wedding. She stretched her neck to look inside the garden, trying to find her groom, but to no avail. Many people were blocking her view.

Some of her friends and family came closer to the car, saying their hellos or taking her picture. Finally, the processional started, after a while, the garden's door closed, and her car door opened. She was guided to stay in front of the door, her parents beside her. The second she was ready, The door opened. The melody of her favorite song filled her ears, and the sight of her soon to be husband is all that she could see.

Mark was wearing a Navy Blue tuxedo, different from what his groomsmen are wearing. He looks dashing, especially with his hair pushed back. Mark gave her a smile that only she could see. The smile that he gives her when they're alone together, suddenly Mina felt tears filling her eyes again. Mina returned it with a huge smile, the smile that she reserves for him.

Mark was tearing up as well. The closer she got to him, the more real it appears. The idea of getting married was real to him, but it's different now that he is finally getting married to the love of his life. When Mina reached him, he reached out for her hands and grabbed them, softly entwining them with his own. He turned to look at her. She looks more magnificent up this close, even with a veil covering her face. Together, they faced the officiant and started the ceremony.

It went on for a while, and finally, the vows. **"Mark, do you take Mina, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold forever?"**

**"I do,"** Mark answered, not taking his eyes off Mina for even a second.

**"Mina, do you take Mark, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold forever?"**

**"I do,"** Mina answered, squeezing his hands.

**"You may now say your vows to each other,"** The officiant said. Mark grabbed a piece of paper out of his suit pocket, making Mina giggle.

**"Mark, please start."**

**"My love, Mina. For the 6 years that we're together, Thank you for keeping up with me."** Mark started. Mina, as well as the audience, had a laugh.

He continued, **"Even though I can get annoying, moody, and super busy, you stayed by my side. Thank you for your undying love and patience, and now we're here. We're finally here. You look so beautiful in that white dress, Mina."**

Mina wiped her tears and gave a hearty chuckle. **"Thank you, Love."**

**"Ah, oh, You're welcome! We've been through a roller coaster ride, and it won't end even now, It's only the beginning. Through the good times and the bad times, I would always stay with you. I will be your best friend, your boyfriend, your husband all at the same time if you want me to be. I know I won't be perfect, but I will do my best for you and our future family. I will continue to love you and treasure you even in the afterlife. And I quote from my favorite song, I will give my everything, we will forever stay the same together, because I love you and only you. Mina, My future Mrs. Lee, I love you to the moon and back."**

Mark wiped the tears that continuously flow from Mina's face. He smiles at the love of his life, his wife-to-be, as she prepares her vows.

**"To My Mark, Do you remember precisely 6 years ago, you said something to me. You said that those who spend their new years eve together will get to spend the whole year together. I was confused and didn't know what it meant until I realized that you never left me alone for that entire year. For the next year, and the years after that, we continued to spend it together, and I was never alone again. That's why I thank every star that night for bringing you to me."**

Mark smiled at the memory. He remembers saying it as an excuse to take her back to her place and be friends. Mark didn't actually think it will come true. He gave his mom a nice bag next Christmas.

**"Today, in front of everyone, we'll spend our new year together again. We didn't just get the promise to be together for the whole year. But a confirmation to be together for the rest of our lives. Thank you, love, for being my partner, my best friend, and my boyfriend for all these years. I won't promise to be the greatest wife, but I promise that I'll always be with you when you're sick, busy, or sad. I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't walk before you or after you. I will always be right by your side. I'm so excited for the family we're going to make. I love you, Mark Lee. I'll love you forever and ever."**

Some of the audience were crying once Mina finished her vow. His mom and Mina's mom are sobbing hard, their husbands holding them. Mark rarely cries. He really does. But today, Mark cried like a baby, tearing up as many times as he can. Mark loves the woman in front of him, and he knows he will do everything for her. The officiant told them to exchange the rings. Mark took Mina's fingers and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing it as he lets it go. Mina did the same, sliding in the bigger wedding ring on his more calloused fingers.

**"Mark and Mina, I now pronounced you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"**

The whole crowd cheered, Mark's friends hollering. Mark didn't need to be told twice. He carefully pulled Mina closer to him, lifting the veil that covers her face. Mark cupped Mina's face, her hands on top of his.

**"Hi,"** Mark whispered that made Mina giggle. In a second, their lips met for a sweet kiss perfect for newlyweds. A kiss that seals their marriage. A kiss that seals their forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception was fun. Everyone seemed to have fun, especially the newly-weds who laughed, cried, and smiled throughout the program. The couple danced with their parents before having their first dance as a married couple. With _Paul Kim's Me After You_ playing in the background, they shared a heartfelt dance.

There were games as well, starting with the bouquet toss, which Chaeyeon caught. The garter toss was also interesting, especially since Jaehyun caught it. Mina shared a smile with her husband. Mina liked the word husband. It has a nice ring to it, the look on Mark's face when she called him with it was priceless, and she wants to keep it in her heart forever.

Mina almost forgot that it was New Year's eve until the event organizer passed out wines for the countdown. Mark pulled his wife to his side, resting his arms on the small of her back.

They started counting down from 10-1, and as the clock strikes 12, the fireworks filled the night sky. Everybody around them shared greetings and cheers.

Mina wrapped her arms around Mark's waist, Mark pulling her closer. Underneath the night sky, they shared a passionate kiss colorful as the fireworks shining above them.

**"Another new year with you, Love."**

Mina smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. **"And we're going to spend it together for the rest of our lives."**

**\- end -**


End file.
